Rohata's Challenge
by Rohata
Summary: This is my first attempt at a challenge fic so please be kind.


**ROHATA'S CHALLENGE**

**Premise**: What if instead of meeting Quirrell, Harry met a different teacher in Diagon Alley?

Your mission if you chose to accept it is to use any teacher from cannon and how their interaction would affect Harry's sorting and his friendships along the way. He can still be friends with Ron and Hermione but not as close as cannon. I would prefer if you used other people rather than the normal others that are used such as Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott etc. Some cannon selections are Sally-Anne Perks, Lisa Turpin, Morag McDugall and others since we don't know much about them and you can do anything with them but he must be friends with Luna; I like her. Pairings as you see fit. I wrote a little something that you may use freely.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry Potter was busy shopping with his new friend Hagrid. He had only just discovered he was a wizard and there was a magical world hidden from him that was full of wonders he couldn't even imagine. After a visit to the wizarding bank Gringotts, he was going from shop to shop gathering the things he would need for his magical education. His next stop was the bookshop named Flourish and Blotts not knowing things would change for the better.

Upon entering the bookshop, Harry and Hagrid were approached by a man of small stature, even by Harry's standards. They were met warmly when the man said.

"Hello Hagrid. How are you this fine day?"

"Hello professor. I'm just helping Harry here gather his things for school. Harry this is one of your professors. Professor Fillius Flitwick this is Harry Potter," Hagrid said in a friendly voice.

"Nice to meet you sir," Harry said with a weak grin offering his hand.

"It is an honor to meet you Mr. Potter and welcome back," Filius said shaking his hand vigorously.

"Thank you sir," Harry said blushing.

"Professor would you mind helping Harry; I'm feeling a bit off from the cart ride," Hagrid said sheepishly.

"Not at all. Not at all. Come Mr. Potter lets get you sorted out," Filius said happily.

Hagrid left the two alone while Harry and Professor Flitwick began their shopping adventure. While picking out his textbooks, Filius suggested a few others that would be helpful to the young savior and Harry was most appreciative for his help. Filius said.

"I knew your parents well Mr. Potter; your mother especially. She had a remarkable gift for Charms and was at the top of all her classes in her day."

"I never knew anything about her before. My aunt didn't seem to like my mum very much," Harry said sadly.

"I see. So your aunt never told you about our world?" Filius asked curiously.

"No sir. I only just found out yesterday about being a wizard," Harry replied.

"Not to worry then. There are plenty of books that can help explain a few things to you. I would suggest you attend the Orientation class as well but it has already past but we'll get you sorted out," Filius said confidently.

Professor Flitwick selected a few books that would help Harry acclimate to this new world better. He included a wizarding culture book, a book on the Ministry and its functions and services. There were several pamphlets containing useful bits of information about finding the platform and other related topics that Harry was most grateful for. Before finishing their browsing, Filius asked.

"Do you have any questions about anything else you might need?"

"Only about a thousand sir. I want to do well but I'm not that good at studying, is there anything that can help me study better sir?" Harry asked feeling a bit foolish admitting he was lacking in study skills.

"I'm glad you said something. I know just the books you need," Filius said happily. He was always willing to help a student learn.

They obtained copies of books from the Made Simple group including Reading and Comprehension, Essay Writing, and Study Techniques, Wand Movements and others that will help him in his individual classes. Once completed, Harry had obtained a small library then exclaimed.

"I hope all of these fit in my trunk sir and thank you for everything," Harry said graciously.

"You are more than welcome. I would suggest you buy a three-compartment trunk. The standard one compartment just isn't large enough to store all your books for seven years and let me tell you that will be quite a lot. The trunk store is close by so we can exchange your trunk for an upgrade if you like," Filius said smiling.

"I never knew there were different trunks. Thank you sir," Harry said happily.

Harry paid for his books and the clerk gave him a catalog free of charge; he bought a lot of books. Filius shrunk down the parcel for easier transport than the two made haste to the trunk shop. The store clerk greeted Filius warmly then exchanged Harry's standard trunk for an upgraded three-compartment one. The clerk thought about the money he would make selling the trunk once owned by the famous Harry Potter so the trunk was discounted unknowingly to Harry.

The two left the shop and chatted more about Lily's time at school. Filius said fondly.

"Your mother was a wonderful person Mr. Potter. Not only was she a brilliant student but she was always willing to help others. She treated everyone equally kind even in the face of adversity. She once told me that she could have been sorted into Ravenclaw but she was chosen for Gryffindor instead."

"Ravenclaw? Gryffindor? I don't understand sir," Harry asked confused.

"Hogwarts is divided into four houses; Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Slytherin. The book you have Hogwarts: A History will explain the virtues of each house so I won't bore you with the details but I do hope you read up on them," Filius said slyly.

"I will sir. I really want to make my mum proud of me," Harry said bashfully.

"I dare say she already is Mr. Potter. Is there anything left for you to get today?" Filius asked.

"Just my wand sir."

Just then Hagrid arrived and took charge of Harry and thanked Professor Flitwick for his help. Before departing, Filius said.

"Give Mr. Ollivander my regards and I'd suggest purchasing a wand holster and care kit as well. Your wand is very important Mr. Potter and you should take good care of it. Good day gentlemen."

"Good bye sir and thanks again," Harry exclaimed happily. He was looking forward to seeing him again soon.

The pair went to the wand shop then Hagrid excused himself yet again leaving Harry alone. Suddenly the shop owner appeared and said.

"I wondered when I'd be seeing you Mr. Potter."

"Hello sir, um Professor Flitwick says hello," Harry said softly.

"Ah Filius Flitwick wonderful man; champion duelist in his day," Mr. Ollivander said fondly.

"Really? Wow," Harry exclaimed.

"Indeed. The size of the person has no bearing on their power or skill Mr. Potter. Only one's heart and determination to learn and succeed determines what they can accomplish. Now let's begin shall we," Mr. Ollivander said in a slightly ominous tone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After his day in Diagon Alley, Harry returned to his relatives and wasted no time in going over his books. His talk with his Charms professor about his mother gave him an insatiable urge to follow in her footsteps. He read through all the pamphlets he received and felt a bit more confident about this new world but knew he had a long way to go. He began reading about study techniques then had a thought. At his first opportunity, he snuck into the forbidden room of Dudley's and pilfered some of his unused school supplies; he always got new every year anyway then set to taking notes. Harry wanted to return to Diagon Alley but decided not to chance it due to his apparent fame. Hagrid and Professor Flitwick kept the masses at bay but traveling alone could be dangerous.

By the time September the first arrived, Harry had read all of his necessary texts and then some. He took diligent notes on all subjects and felt ready for almost anything. His relatives dropped him off at King's Cross Station and Harry with his apparent knowledge, headed towards Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. Along the way, Harry noticed a girl and her parents looking confused but the girl saw Hedwig in her cage and approached Harry and asked quietly.

"Are you going to Hogwarts too?"

"Yes. My name' Harry, Harry Potter," he said offering his hand cautiously.

"My name's Lisa Turpin. Nice to meet you," she said shaking his hand.

The two new friends went over to her parents, both lawyers, and were introduced to one another, Mr. Turpin said.

"I was a bit reluctant to let Lisa go alone but now I don't feel too bad about it. I'm glad we ran into you Harry."

"I am too sir. I'm a bit nervous about all this myself," Harry said sheepishly.

"Well I guess you two should be off then. Take care dear and it was very nice meeting you Harry," Mrs. Turpin said with sadness in her voice.

Harry turned to Lisa and asked somewhat confidently.

"Are you ready for this?"

"Let's do it," Lisa exclaimed then the two entered the gateway and into their new world.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The train ride was uneventful as Harry and Lisa were chatting amiably about their books and what they've learned so far. Lisa shared one of her sandwiches with Harry and he bought some sweets off the cart and they both were happy to have made a good friend. Lisa was about to perform a spell when the door to their compartment burst open revealing a bushy haired girl speaking in a bossy tone.

"Have either of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one."

"No we haven't, sorry," Lisa answered.

"Oh, you're doing magic. Let's see then," the girl said in a challenging tone.

"It's just a spell to fix Harry's glasses. Occulus Reparo," Lisa said as she pointed her wand at Harry then suddenly his glasses were perfect.

"Well done. Holy Cricket, you're Harry Potter. I'm Hermione Granger."

"How did you know his name?" Lisa asked confused.

"I've read all about him of course. He is quite famous for vanquishing You-Know-Who as a baby," Hermione stated as a matter of fact.

"Who?" Lisa asked still confused.

"She means Voldemort," Harry replied.

"Oh. That's a silly name if you ask me and why didn't you tell me you were famous? Friends aren't supposed to keep secrets from each other," Lisa scolded.

"I . . . I didn't think it was important. You were the first one that treated me like a regular person. I'm sorry," Harry said mournfully.

"I didn't know. I'm sorry I yelled but it was kind of a shock. Please forgive me," Lisa said sadly for hurting Harry.

"I'm sorry for causing any trouble. I'll just go then," Hermione said in a dejected tone.

"You didn't know so don't worry about it. I should have told Lisa about that but I just didn't think of it. Don't feel bad, friends?" Harry said with a half a smile offering his hand.

"Really! Okay friends," Hermione said happily then shook his hand. She and Lisa also shook hands in friendship then Hermione left smiling and returned to her quest for Trevor. Lisa ask.

"So who is this Voldy guy anyway?"

Harry began telling Lisa all that he knew about Voldemort and his apparent fame. She was in awe of the story but said.

"How does anyone really know what happened that night? I mean the only one left alive was you but you were just a baby so you couldn't tell anyone."

"I really don't know. Maybe they just came up with a likely story that fit," Harry said unconvincingly.

"Something smells fishy about all that but as my mum always said; nothing stays secret forever," Lisa replied.

"I guess you're right about that but who would we ask?"

"I'm not sure but we'll figure it out. Now, could you please wait outside while I change," Lisa said smiling.

Harry complied grinning and waited in the hallway while Lisa changed into her school robes. While waiting, Harry was approached by an older student wearing a badge who said in an arrogant tone.

"You shouldn't be loitering in the hallway. Return to your compartment at once," The red haired boy stated.

"I'm not loitering; my friend is changing so I'm giving her privacy," Harry said in his defense.

"Mind your attitude; I'm a prefect and you should respect my authority. What is your name?"

"Harry Potter. What is yours? I'd like to report you to your house head for your rude behavior," Harry said with a slight smirk.

"There . . . There will be no need for that Harry. It shows excellent character standing guard while a lady is changing. Enjoy the rest of your ride," the red haired prefect stammered then departed.

Harry began laughing about the incident the Lisa emerged and asked.

"What did I miss?"

Harry told her about the incident then she began laughing as well. She stood guard while Harry changed and saw the red haired prefect walking past. She just smiled knowing he wanted to say something but didn't because he knew who was behind the door. Lisa thought, _these people are just too weird._ _He's just another person to me._

The train ride ended and the two friends made there way to the boats and Hagrid. Harry introduced Lisa to the half-giant and she instantly liked him. She could tell he had a good heart and kind demeanor. They were about to board the boat when Hermione arrived with a bashful looking boy they assumed was Neville. Once introduced, Neville being a gentleman offered his hand to help Hermione on board. Harry was about to join her but Lisa cleared her throat loudly then Harry took the hint and helped her as well. Hermione gave Lisa a knowing nod of approval then the boys boarded afterwards.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

During the sorting, Harry and Lisa were fearful they wouldn't end up in the same house. They both talked about this on the train and both agreed on the same house but now it was time to face the music as it were. When Harry's name was called, there were whispers all around making Harry more nervous than before. Lisa gave his hand a squeeze for luck and he returned the gesture instinctively. Harry sat upon the stool and the Sorting Hat was placed then it began to speak.

"Difficult, very difficult. You have much courage but it doesn't overwhelm you. You have much loyalty to your friend and quite a good mind as well," the hat said.

"Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin," Harry chanted.

"Not Slytherin you say. You could be great you know and Slytherin would help you achieve greatness without a doubt," The hat said.

"Please not Slytherin; I really don't like that boy Draco. I really want to do well and learn as much as I can. I want to make my mum proud," Harry pleaded.

"Yes, I can see that now. You have much in common with your mother. She too was difficult to place and I rather not place you in a house that would extinguish your learning potential just when it has been ignited. Better be."

"**RAVENCLAW!!**" the hat shouted.

Professor McGonagall seemed a bit put off by the announcement and others were stunned as well. The Ravenclaw table burst into cheers and welcomed their new Claw happily as the sorting continued. Filius Flitwick was nearly in tears at the announcement but tried not to show his excitement. Albus Dumbledore seemed impassive by the Hat's decision and continued to watch.

Harry waited impatiently for Lisa's turn and when her named was finally announced, he crossed his fingers and prayed. When Ravenclaw was announced, Harry couldn't be more elated. Lisa was smiling happily as she took a seat next to Harry and congratulated each other. They would be facing their Hogwart's days together.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing Harry Potter.

**A/N:** I just hit a few highlights and didn't go into much detail due to time constraints and a bit of laziness since we all know what happened. I made Lisa like Hermione but subtly different. She is as smart and skilled but because her parents are lawyers, she questions everything. That alone would make a difference. Harry learning some things about his mother would more than likely spark his interest in learning. In cannon, I always annoyed me that Harry was nothing more than a dumb jock. Good at sports and fighting but not much else.


End file.
